goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Cold War
The 2nd Cold War '''(often abbreviated to the '''Second Cold War) is a ongoing global nuclear war that began on January 2, 1994 after Shimajirō's old friend, Cabrino Martinelli was kidnapped by Land of Make-Believe agents and brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle at the age of 6. He was rescued by Japanese forces led by Antonio Tambini on January 4, 1994 and reunited with Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano and was rushed to a hospital to recover from his injuries done by the Land of Make-Believe's guards two days later. Status January 2, 1994 - ongoing Commanders and Leaders Japan *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Antonio Tambini *Morihiro Hosokawa (August 9, 1993 to April 28, 1994) *Tsutumo Hata (April 28, 1994 to June 30, 1994) *Tomiichi Murayama (June 30, 1994 to January 11, 1996) *Ryutarō Hashimoto (January 11, 1996 to November 7, 1996) *Keizō Obuchi (July 30, 1998 to April 5, 2000) Yoshirō Mori Junichirō Koizumi Yasuo Fukuda Tarō Asō Yukio Hatoyama Naoto Kan Yoshihiko Noda Shinzō Abe Great Nick Jr. Republic Carlos Marquez Ricardo Marquez Antonio Catso Jinhai Zedong Huang Zedong Kim Kwang Sun Casualties and Losses Japan 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers killed by Land of Make-Believe agents on January 2, 1994 Timeline 1955 January 28, 1955 - Benesse Corporation is found January 29, 1955 - Benesse City is found February 6, 1955 - The 1st Benesse Winter Olympics is held in Challenge Island, Japan. The Soviet Union, North Korea, Poland, Hungary, Romania and China are banned from the Benesse Winter Olympics of 1955 due to highest fears of communism. 1970 March 14, 1970 - Antonio Tambini is born April 12, 1970 - Bellina Lorenzo is born. 1976 June 18, 1976 - Roland Koshiba is born in Empire Bay, Japan. 1987 June 10, 1987 - Cabrino Martinelli is born. 1988 April 1988 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō is created by Benesse and it spreaded hope and kindness to Japan and its allies. The Land of Make-Believe Federation is not pleased with this and began making threats to Japan. April 16, 1988 - A massive series of deadliest skirmishes break out between Japan and the Land of Make-Believe Federation. About 500 million Land of Make-Believe Army soldiers were killed in action and the Japanese Self Defense Force suffered no casualties. April 17, 1988 - Japan begins shipping over 800 million Kodomo Challenge products to the United States of America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and all across Western Europe by air and sea. April 21, 1988 - Vehicles packed with highly explosives are discovered in Benesse City, Japan. More than 180 Land of Make-Believe agents were arrested and executed by the Benesse City Police Department. April 23, 1988 - Japan launches a series of full scale air strikes against the Land of Make-Believe Federation without suffering any casualties. Japanese fighter jets and stealth bombers bombarded and completely destroyed whole entire Land of Make-Believe towns, cities, military bases and defenses. More than 900 million Land of Make-Believe civilians and 800 million Land of Make-Believe military personnel were killed. About 800,000 large Land of Make-Believe cities and towns were completely destroyed. October 13, 1988 - Barney and the Backyard Gang begins as a direct-to-video series and Japan saw this as a big abomination. October 16, 1988 - 50,000 massive Japan Maritime Self Defense Force naval fleets and a massive swarm of 95,000 Japanese fighter jets and 87,000 Japanese stealth bombers completely sink and destroy over 58,000 large Land of Make-Believe cargo ships and submarines attempting to smuggle over 400 million Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. 1990s 1990 April 26, 1990 - 1992 April 6, 1992 - Barney is shown on PBS and Japan saw this as a major abomination and a massive threat. April 10, 1992 - 98,000 heavily armed large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleets sink over 800,000 Land of Make-Believe Federation cargo ships that are attempting to smuggle over 20 billion Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. October 10, 1992- Japan launches a massive series of ballistic missile strikes towards the Land of Make-Believe's coasts, sinking over 980,000 Land of Make-Believe Federation Navy ships. 1993 December 14, 1993 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō airs on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel in Japan and then all across North America, Australia, New Zealand and Western Europe, bringing lots of hope, happiness and joy to children and their families. However, the Land of Make-Believe Federation was not very happy about this. 1994 January 2, 1994 - 4 Land of Make-Believe agents lure 6 year Cabrino Martinelli away from Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano and kidnap him, forcing the Challenge Island Police Department to rescue him. However, more than 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers were killed in a shootout with the Land of Make-Believe agents as they bring Cabrino Martinelli to Vladimir Makarov's helicopter for the flight to Neighborhood of Make-Believe, igniting the 2nd Cold War. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano travel to Tokyo, Japan to talk to Japanese prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa to convince him to rescue Cabrino Martinelli from the Land of Make-Believe! He accepts this and launches a full-scale Japanese invasion on the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to rescue Cabrino Martinelli and bring him back home to Challenge Island, Japan. January 3, 1994 - Cabrino Martinelli is brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle, scrubbing floors, washing windows, dusting furniture and doing dishes. January 4, 1994 - Antonio Tambini leads a massive and gigantic Japanese elite invasion force of 900 trillion strong to rescue Cabrino Martinelli and bring him back home to Challenge Island, Japan. Japanese aircraft and naval fleets bombarded the Neighborhood of Make-Believe's military bases and defenses. Japanese Elite Ops troops fought against Land of Make-Believe military forces, police special forces, civilians and law enforcement personnel without suffering any casualties. Antonio Tambino successfully rescues Cabrino Martinelli and brings him back home to Challenge Island, Japan. January 5, 1994 - Cabrino Martinelli is quickly rushed to a hospital for medical treatment after Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano saw him covered in blood and in lots of bruises, cuts and stab wounds, the result of the severe brutality done by the Land of Make-Believe's guards due to them caught him not working fast enough. Cabrino Martinelli stayed in the hospital for 24 whole days to recover from his injuries done by the Land of Make-Believe's guards. This horrified all of Japan and its allies and Morihiro Hosokawa, the Japanese government and the Japanese people became very angry at the Land of Make-Believe for the brutality it has done and decides to teach the Land of Make-Believe a extremely painful lesson it will never forget by wiping out its population to make room for the Japanese population. Japan declares war on the Land of Make-Believe Federation. January 5, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: The NHK transmits a coded message (the first line of the poem "Chanson d'automne" by Paul Verlaine) to hidden Japanese agents, warning that the Japanese invasion of the Land of Make-Believe is imminent. January 7, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: The Land of Make-Believe Federation navy's Enigma messages are decoded almost in real time. January 7, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese elite commader Takeru Iwata correctly forecasts a brief improvement in weather conditions all over the Great Pacific Ocean which will permit the following day's Land of Make-Believe beach landings to take place (having been deferred from today due to unfavourable weather). January 7, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: At 10:00 p.m. local time, the NHK transmits the second line of the Paul Verlaine poem to hidden Japanese agents, indicating that the full-scale Japanese invasion of the Land of Make-Believe is about to begin. January 7, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: More than 30,000 quadrillion Japanese, Taiwanese, South Korean and US stealth bombers drop 28,000 quadrillion tons of bombs on Land of Make-Believe cities, towns, villages, train stations, gun batteries, military defenses, airfields, naval bases and bases all across the Land of Make-Believe in preparation for D-Day of 1994. January 7, 1994 - Japanese and U.S paratrooper platoons jump all over the Land of Make-Believe's coasts, in preparation for D-Day of 1994, including 82nd and 101st Airborne platoons of Japan. January 7, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: D-Day of 1994 naval deceptions are launched. January 8, 1994 – 2nd Cold War - D-Day of 1994: 999,999 centillion Japanese elite troops shipped from Japan, North America, Mexico, Australia, New Zealand and Western Europe land on the beaches of the Land of Make-Believe, beginning Operation Samurai and the Invasion of the Land of Make-Believe. The Japanese Ground Self Defense Force soldiers quickly break through the Fred Rogers Wall and push inland, in the largest amphibious military operation in the 1990s. This operation helps severely weaken Barney's influence on children in America. January 9, 1994 - Joseph Allen is born in New York 1997 September 15, 1997 - Caillou is shown on Télétoon and Teletoon. Japan, Taiwan and South Korea saw this as a massive threat. September 16, 1997 - Japan launches a series of deadliest ballistic missile strikes. 2000 May 13, 2000 - A gigantic series of massive anti-Battlefield Earth protests erupt in many major U.S. cities! More 100 centillion Americans have protested against Battlefield Earth! 2001 Vladimir Makarov bombs a Moscow city bus, leaving 29 people dead and 19 injured. Makarov bombs Piccadilly Circus using a modified London Underground train, leaving 407 dead. Makarov massacres a GUM mall in Moscow, leaving 87 dead. September 3, 2001 - General Diego Castro, the Cuban leader of the land of Nick Jr., begins both an staunch anti-American/anti-Western purge, ordering all U.S.-born people living within Nick Jr. territory to be imprisoned or executed and a series of anti-Japanese terrorist attacks against Challenge Island, launching suicide bombings, masss shootings and truck attacks against Japanese civilians, police and military personnel to prove that Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Little Bill and Blues Clues are way better than Shimajirō. This quickly draws the attention of the U.S. government and the Japanese government. September 6, 2001 - Twenty British peacekeepers from Challenge Island are killed by the Great Nick Jr. Republic and dumped in the ocean for Japan to find. Septemebr 11, 2001 - 2,977 victims are killed in the September 11 attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City, New York, The Pentagon in Arlington County, Virginia, and in rural Shanksville, Pennsylvania after American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175 are hijacked and crash into the World Trade Center's Twin Towers, American Airlines Flight 77 is hijacked and crashes into the Pentagon, and United Airlines Flight 93 is hijacked and crashes into grassland in Shanksville, due to the passengers fighting to regain control of the airplane. The World Trade Center towers collapse as a result of the crashes. September 11, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Attack on Benesse Harbor: North Korean, Cuban, Russian and Chinese aircraft flying from Great Nick Jr. Navy carriers and Flower Hill Federation carriers launch a surprise attack on the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet and the U.S. Navy fleet at Benesse Harbor in Challenge Island, thus drawing Japan and the United States into war with the Great Nick Jr. Republic. The attack begins at 7:40 a.m. and is announced on radio stations in Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean at about 11:26 p.m. PST (19.26 GMT) and the United States of America at 10:00 pm and Western Europe in 11:20 pm. The attacks made Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and their families and the Japanese bloodthirsty for revenge against the land of Nick Jr. September 12, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese prime minister, Junichirō Koizumi delivers his "Infamy Speech" of 2001 to a Joint session of the Japanese government at 12:30 p.m.. Transmitted live over all Japanese national networks it attracts the largest audience ever for an Japanese radio broadcast, 100% of homes. Within an hour, Congress agrees to the prime minister's request for a Japanese declaration of war upon the Great Nick Jr. Republic and he signs it at 4:10 p.m September 12, 2001 – Ansett Australia Airlines is placed into administration, the company's fleet is grounded 2 days later on September 14. September 13, 2001 – Civilian aircraft traffic resumes in the United States after the September 11 attacks. September 13, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Japan responds to the Land of Nick Jr.'s terroristic threats, the Attack on Benesse Harbor and the 9/11 attacks with Operation Katana of 2001, intending to assassinate Castro in Nick Jr. City and destroy the land of Nick Jr. quickly and immediately cancel Dora the Explorer, Little Bill and Little Bear for good. September 14, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: The Samurais, led by Jayden Mueller, successfully kill Diego Castro, but the Great Nick Jr. Republic floods the city, and Itachi is forced to leave Jayden Mueller behind to save the rest of the team. September 14, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Jayden Mueller is captured by the land of Nick Jr., tortured, and converted to the enemy side and becomes a communist. September 14, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Despite losing Castro, the land of Nick continues its rise to superpower status and begins a massive anti-Japanese terrorist attack campaign, launching terrorist attacks against Japan to prove that Dora the Explorer is way better than Shimajirō. September 14, 2001 – Historic National Prayer Service held at Washington National Cathedral for victims of the September 11 attacks. A similar service is held in Canada on Parliament Hill, the largest vigil ever held in the nation's capital. September 14, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: The NHK transmits a coded message (the first line of the poem "Chanson d'automne" by Paul Verlaine) to hidden Japanese and NATO agents, warning that the Japanese invasion of the land of Nick Jr. is imminent. Septmeber 15, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: The Great Nick Jr. Navy's Enigma messages are decoded almost in real time. September 17,2001 – The New York Stock Exchange reopens for trading after the September 11 attacks, the longest closure since the Great Depression. September 18, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese elite commander Kazuo Miyazaki correctly forecasts a brief improvement in weather conditions all over the Great Pacific Ocean which will permit the following day's land of Nick Jr.'s beach landings to take place (having been deferred from today due to unfavourable weather). Septmeber 18, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: At 10:00 p.m. local time, the NHK transmits the second line of the Paul Verlaine poem to hidden Japanese and NATO agents, indicating that the full-scale Japanese invasion of the land of Nick Jr. is about to begin. September 18, 2001 - 2nd Cold War: More than 999 quadrillion Japanese, US and NATO stealth bombers drop 800 quadrillion tons of bombs on Nick Jr. cities, towns, villages, train stations, gun batteries, military defenses, airfields, naval bases and military bases all across the Land of Make-Believe in preparation for D-Day of 2001. September 18, 2001 - Japanese and NATO paratrooper elite platoons jump all over the land of Nick Jr.'s coasts, in preparation for D-Day of 2001, including 82nd and 101st Airborne platoons of Japan. September 19, 1994 - 2nd Cold War: D-Day of 2001 naval deceptions are launched. September 20, 2001 – 2nd Cold War - D-Day of 2001: 999,998 centillion Japanese elite troops shipped from Japan, North America, Mexico, Australia, New Zealand and Western Europe land on the beaches of the land of Nick Jr., beginning Operation Katana and the Invasion of Nick Jr.. The Japanese soldiers quickly break through the Pyongyang Wall and push inland in bloodthirsty revenge for both the 9/11 attacks and for the Attack on Benesse Harbor, in the largest amphibious military operation in the 2000s. This operation helps severely weaken Dora the Explorer's terrible and abysmal influence on children in America and strengthen Shimajirō and his franchise. 2002 Makarov hijacks a Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea and kills 2 members of the Greek Navy before the $3 million ransom is paid. Makarov kills 3 Russian infantry soldiers. 2003 February 10, 2003 - A series of terrorist attacks in Ishikari in Eastern Challenge Island, Japan kill 400, and wound 500. They involved a series of coordinated attacks which consisted of mass shootings and suicide bombings. The Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed resposibility for the attack. April 8, 2003 - 5 police officers and 3 bystanders were shot by a 6 year old North Korean boy shiba inu wielding an AK-47 rifle and two mini uzis near a large Italian restaurant in a large Italian neighborhood in south central Benesse City, Japan. The 6 year old North Korea attacker was shot dead during the incident. He had a note defending the Great Nick Jr. Republic, and had previously attempted to communicate with North Korea and its military. Makarov represses North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups, commits assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Makarov also murders Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch. Makarov bombs several high government buildings in Kazakhstan, killing 245 people. Makarov hijacks two Kriegler Airliner planes, leaving 378 people dead, including 8 of his own henchmen. 2004 Makarov robs a HBS bank in Istanbul. Makarov kidnaps 15 Russian college students and murders 5 of them. Makarov bombs two African embassies, leaving 28 dead and 48 injured. 2005 March 10, 2005 - A Nick Jr. terrorist plot to bomb Challenge Island Kindergarten is stopped. More than 120 North Korean agents were arrested and executed. March 12, 2005 - A massive swarm of 800,000 Japanese stealth bombers March 13, 2005 - Japanese forces bombard and invade the Chinese city of Tangyuan. Japanese forces massacred all of the men, women and children and wipe out the city with a largest Japanesefying R36 nuclear missile. Makarov raids an unknown number of bullion trucks in Moscow, steals 3 million rubles and kills 3 security guards. Makarov hijacks an unknown number of cruise ships in the Baltic Sea, tortures 3 US passengers until the $5 million ransom is paid. 2006 Makarov robs the Russian State Prostal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles Makarov murders famous British designer Rob Millington. Makarov murders 3 US airmen in Turkmenistan. Makarov assists in coordinating attacks made by the Sudanese Military and Janjaweed Militia against rebels. This action is then implicated in human rights abuses. 2007 Makarov captures and dismembers the Mossad attache representing Ukraine because he was responsible for investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. Makarov assassinates Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. November 5, 2007 - Ni Hao, Kai-lan airs on Nickelodeon. This caused massive problems for Japan. 2008 February 25, 2008 - March 10, 2008 - 12 Pyongyang Boulevard Kindergartners armed with Soviet and North Korean handguns and AK-47s shot and killed 20 Challenge Island Kindergartners ages 5 to 6 in north central Benesse City. They were then shot dead by militarized Benesse City Police Department officers and Special Assault Team officers. Makarov bombs a Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg, killing 100 people. Makarov ambushes an FSB vehicle and kills 5 agents. Makarov abducts and murders SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. July 10, 2008 - A group of 10 Pyongyang Boulevard Kindergartners armed with axes and knives break into a Challenge Island Kindergarten bus and attacked several Challenge Island Kindergartners in the northern part of Shimajirō's home city. The attackers were killed by Japanese police and U.S. Special Forces. August 6, 2008 to August 7, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: August 2008 Okinawa City Attacks: A series of coordinated anti-Japanese terrorist attacks began over about 35 minutes at six locations in central Okinawa City. The first shooting attack occurred in a large restaurant and a furniture store in Londontown. There was shooting and a bomb detonated at a large Benesse Omega Cinemas in Little Italy during Tamagotchi: The Movie. Approximately 1,000 hostages were then taken and overall 200 were killed there. Other bombings took place outside the Benesse City Stadium in the suburb of Tokyo during a football match between Japan and Italy. About 1,200 innocent civilians were killed along with 90 perpetrators and the Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed responsibility for the attacks to prove that Ni Hao, Kai-lan, Go Diego Go, Wow Wow Wubbzy, The Wonder Pets and Dora the Explorer are was better than Shimajirō. Japan responded by launching a massive series of brutal and deadliest air strikes against Nick Jr.'s China, killing over 800 quadrillion Chinese civilians, 100 quadrillion North Korean civilians and Great Nick Jr. Republic military personnel. September 12, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Brothers Kenji and Takeru Hayashida and their German Shepherd, Koji, recon the Benesse Wall perimeter and defend it against a Great Nick Jr. Republic incursion. They return to Fort Tokyo and are ordered by their father, Itachi, to investigate Nick Jr. activity in "No Man's Land," beyond the Wall. September 12, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji, Takeru, and Koji make their way through an area 10 miles north of Oshimaura, western Challenge Island, Japan. They discover a Nick Jr. dig site at an ODIN satellite crash and learn that a German American man named Jayden Mueller is somehow involved. Septmeber 12, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji, Takeru, and Koji team up with two Samurais, Hikaru Sasaki and Masato Koshiba, to rescue their partner Ahikiro Shimada from Jayden Mueller. September 13, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji and Takeru help to sucessfuly defend Fort Tokyo against a Nick Jr. and Flower Hill Federation offensive. September 18, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji and Takeru meet up with Hikaru Sasaki and raid a building in Nick Jr.'s Beijing, Nick Jr.'s China to interrogate Guozhi Cheng for Jayden Mueller's location. September 19 2008 - 2nd Cold War: The Samurai, with the assistance of an entire massive platoon of 999,986 AH-64 Apaches and 999,950 large and massive Japanese Air Self-Defense Force platoons, pinpoint Jayden Mueller's location to a series of oil fields in Nick Jr.'s Bohai Sea, where he is then captured and brought onboard a transport plane back to Japan. September 20, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Jayden Mueller escapes capture as a Chinese Y-8 gunship blows apart the Samurais' plane, which then crashes in the heart of a Chinese forest in Nick Jr.'s China. As a result, Kenji is separated from Takeru, Itachi, Hikaru Sasaki and Masato Koshiba and eventually regroups with them. September 23, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Using People's Liberation Army and Korean People's Army uniforms, Kenji, Takeru, Hikaru Sasaki, and Masato Koshiba sneak into a large Chinese base in the Great Wall Mountains along the Nick Jr.'s Chinese-Korean border and download several computer files. September 28, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji, Takeru, Hikaru Sasaki, Masato Koshiba and Natsuo Koinuma assault and capture a key Chinese oil platform for Japan in north eastern Nick Jr.'s Russia as 999,998 large and massive Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleet and 2 large Royal Navy naval fleets bombard and completely destroy and wipe out the Great Nick Jr. Navy Third Fleet and 899,999 large Chinese naval fleets without suffering any casualties. September 30, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji Hayashida and Hikaru Sasaki fight Chinese, North Korean, Cuban and Russian forces underwater off the coast of Nick Jr.'s Pyongyang, Nick Jr.'s Korea. Kenji Hayashida destroys a large Chinese vessel with a torpedo and they escape. September 30, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Kenji, Takeru, Hikaru Sasaki, Masato Koshiba and Natsuo Koinuma infiltrate a large Chinese weapons factory, where they uncover the land of Nick Jr.'s plan to launch their own orbital kinetic weapons platform. October 4, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Japan commits 999,998 large supercarriers in an all out assault to disable the Great Nick Jr. Republic's kinetic bombardment weapons platform, or "LOKI," before it can be used to destroy mainland Japan. October 4, 2008 - 2nd Cold War: Japan's all out invasion of southern Nick Jr.s Korea commences, as 999,996 massive M1A2 Abrams units, 999,990 gigantic Type 90 units and 999,990 gigantic Type 72 units storm through the Korean countrysides of southern Nick Jr.'s Korea to destroy the Great Nick Jr. Republic's satellite array. With the ground array destroyed, Japanese astronauts hijack the LOKI satellite from the Great Nick Jr. Republic and destroy multiple Nick Jr., Chinese and North Korean ground targets and fire upon the train, completely destroying it for good. December 17, 2008 - 40 people died and 100 others were injured after a truck was driven into a large Christmas market in Benesse City, Japan. On December 19, having fled to Yeongpyeong City, South Korea, the attacker shot a British soldier doing a routine check, before being killed by South Korean police. The Great Nick Jr. Republic claimed responsibility for the attack. 2009 Makarov bombs a US oil company in Baku, killing 3 people. Makarov attempts to bomb an English-speaking school in Moscow but fails. Makarov rigs explosives in a Moscow soccer stadium. Makarov is denied publicity when authorities burst a pipe to prevent the match. Makarov receives over $2,100,100 worth of weapons, drugs and people. 2010 The Russian Ultranationalist Party is formed, led by Imran Zakhaev. The Second Russian Civil War begins, between Russian government Loyalists and Ultranationalist rebels. Al Fulani is elected president in Saudi Arabia. 2011 December 17, 2011 - North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il dies at age 69. 2014 January 1, 2014 - 13 Burrito Hernandez brutally murders 5 year old Kai-lan Chow after his parents and 15 old adopted brother, Davy grounded him for watching Deadman Wonderland while he is not allowed to due to being still banned from his favorite companies, causing Nick Jr.s Korea's leader, Kim Kwang Sun to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head while on vacation in Nick Jr.'s China. August 18, 2014 - The Fred Rogers International Airport Massacre. Vladimir Makarov shoots his teammate Harold, who tried to stop the massacre before hand. On Moe and Joe's orders, Makarov and his men then ascend to Terminal 1 and open fire on civilians and airport security at the same time, Moe and Joe insulted Margaret Tiger, ruining the peace treaties Shimajirō Shimano and Daniel Tiger were having. Harold tries to follow and stop Makarov, but passes out from blood loss and is later saved by paramedics. After killing scores of civilians on Moe and Joe's orders, Makarov's team out of the tarmac and engage European ATLAS Network forces. Makarov's teammates, Benito and Dietrich are killed in the fighting. As they board a vehicle for escape, Makarov fatally shoots teammate Kwang-sun Cho, knowing he is an embedded Public Security Intelligence Agency agent. The ATLAS Network recovers Cho's body and later identifies him as Kenji Yamada. The Land of Make-Believe uses the massacre as a reason to declare war on Japan, a conflict that will ultimately reignite the 2nd Cold War. August 19, 2014 - After receiving Intel to link Ricardo Menendez to Vladimir Makarov, Task Force Tokyo journeys to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to capture and interrogate him. Sgt. Kazuo "Katana" Ishiwara, Takeru Yamashita and Sgt. Ichiro "Tanto" Miyazaki chase Menendez's assistant after tailing him in a car. August 19, 2014 - In response to what believed to be a Japanese-supported terrorist attack, the Land of Make-Believe Federation attacks Japan by invading eastern Challenge Island, Japan, reigniting the 2nd Cold War. 27 year old Cpr. Cabrino Martinelli of Japanese Elite Army, under the command of Sgt. Kurosawa, helps locate and protect codename 'Samurai " in northeastern Challenge Island while also defending against invading Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces. October 12, 2014 - Hiro Momoyama, Kenji Shimada and Harold infiltrate the Philippines to find where Makarov's chemical weapons are being transported from. Fighting Abu Sayyaf militants, they discover the factory empty and head to a church where the shipment leaves too soon for them to stop it. October 13, 2014 - Sgt. Toshihiro Furukawa of the Japanese Elite Ops, along with Sgt. Koinuma and Cpl. Tokugawa sneak through Okinawa City to neutralize Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet terrorist threats. They soon engage in a car chase through the underground train tunnels. They are able to blockade to stop the suspected bomb trucks. However, one is set off in Okinawa City. October 13, 2014 - Chemical attacks are launched across much of Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. This paves the way for a massive blitzkrieg-like invasion by the Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids armies, who soon reach the two largest South Korean cities of Yeonpyeong City and New Seoul. October 13, 2014 - Tokyo Team rescues the Japanese vice president in New Seoul, South Korea in the opening hours of the invasion. November 14, 2014 - The severely weakened and completely outnumbered and crippled Great Nick Jr. Republic begins the Beijing offensive, later known as Battle of the Shanghai Bulge of 2014. November 20, 2014 - Japanese forces destroy Hengcun, eastern Nick Jr.'s China. December 17, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Chinese and North Korean tanks reach the furthest point of the Shanghai Bulge. December 17, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese elite forces exterminate and wipe out Great Nick Jr. Republic, Chinese and North Korean forces in Shanglong, northern Nick Jr.'s China. December 23, 2014 - 2nd Cold War: Japanese forces continue advancing to Nick Jr. City; Japanese elite forces cross the Beijing Line. Cpl. Roland Koshiba is killed in the process. 2015 January 2, 2015 - January 4, 2015 - Japan Air Self-Defense Force and Republic of Korea Air Force bombing January 6, 2015 - 2nd Cold War: Battle of Nick Jr. City begins opening with the Battle of the Pyongyang Heights. 2016 January 20, 2016 - 2nd Cold War: At the end of Operation Samurai, Japanese troops seize the Fred Rogers Bridge over the Trolley River at in Wellington, in southern Land of Make-Believe and begin to cross; in the next 10 days 985 billion troops with equipment are able to cross. January 22, 2016 - A deadly prison riot involving over 2,000 imprisoned Shinjuku Drive Kindergartners and 20 imprisoned troublemaking British teens who got permanently taken away by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates breaks out in a large Japanese maximum military security prison. About 30,000 Japanese Ground Self Defense Force soldiers, 22,000 Challenge Island kindergartners and 18,000 Japanese riot police officers were deployed to succesfully cage in the rioting inmates. About 1,990 inmates were killed and 10 Japanese Ground Self Defense Force soldiers were minimally hurt. 2017 July 18 - July 27, 2017 - A massive series of gigantic anti-Emoji Movie protests erupt and later turn extremely violent and erupt into mass riots in many largest U.S. cities. More than 980 octillion people protested against The Emoji Movie demanding for Disney movies to come to theaters worldwide as they took their violent anger on UTTP members and Sony Animation Pictures fans and set fire to Sony Animation Pictures, Blue Sky and DreamWorks merchandise and replace them with Disney, Shimajirō and Nintendo merchandise with the help of law enforcement. More than 1,200,000 UTTP members and 19,800,000 Sony Animation Pictures fans were fatally shot and killed by Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō fans, Japanophiles, Japanese police, Japanese Elite Ops, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force, Japanese riot police, South Korean riot police, South Korean Elite Ops, Taiwanese police, Special Assault Teams, South Korean police and U.S. National Guardsmen in these deadly clashes! 2018 January 2 to April 28, 2018 - Shimajirō's 30th anniversary celebrations begin all across Japan and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean, Category:Total Wars Category:Global Wars